Risk
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: "Kendall… would you really risk the broken bones?" "Logan, I would to call this place home." AU Kogan and Jarlos slash!


**Risk**

Summary: "Kendall… would you really risk the broken bones?" "Logan, I would to call this place home." AU Kogan and Jarlos slash!

* * *

><p>"You're such a fag, Knight!" A tall boy, with short brown hair stated, causing the group of jocks with him to laugh, as they continued to punch and kick the blonde. Soon the white tiles of the school locker room showers were speckled with the blood from the blondes' nose.<p>

"What a fag! Knight you're just a stupid Junior!" One laughed.

"You don't deserve that Captain spot!" Another stated and gave him one last kick before they left him to cower and bleed.

"Kendall?" A brunette walked in. Kendall looked up and recognized the brunette.

"Hey, you're name is Logan… right? Logan Mitchel? You're the senior captain of the baseball team?" The blonde sat up and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "I think we share the same Calculus class."

"Yeah we are… And you're Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team." Logan stated. "But you're only a junior right?" He asked.

Kendall nodded and wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve again.

"It won't stop bleeding that way yano..." Logan hurried over and offered him a hand. "Let me help." He smiled.

"Okay." Kendall nodded and let Logan take him over to a sink. Kendall climbed up onto the counter and sat while Logan took Kendall's face softly in his hands.

"Well good thing is, it doesn't look broken." Logan looked it over with a smile and grabbed some paper towels.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled and took it from Logan and held it up to his nose.

"Why do you let them beat you?" Logan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because, they don't like that I made captain… and…" He sighed. "If I'm going to get beat for my sexual preference, I'm going to get beat with pride."

"Well, I'd go tell Coach Tucker… if I were you." Logan smiled. "But then again, I used to get bullied for everything back in middle school, its better to not flaunt that I'm gay." Logan laughed.

"You're gay to?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but only a few people know. So I trust you with my secret." Logan stated as he lifted a wet paper towel to Kendall's lips to wipe them free of any blood from his nose.

"I'll keep it safe." Kendall smiled, his green eyes sparkling.

"You have really beautiful eyes…" Logan smiled as he moved to stand in between Kendall's legs.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled leaned forward on the counter to get closer to Logan. "You're just really beautiful." Kendall whispered before placing his lips on Logans'. It was a fast kiss, only a second or two. But it was enough to make Logan want more.

"Kendall…" He paused as he leaned over and kissed Kendall with more force. Kendall rested his hands on Logan's waist as Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"Logan! You in here?" A voice called out. The two broke apart and Logan finished wiping the blood from Kendall's nose.

"Yeah Carlos!" Logan yelled back.

"Dude what are you doing?" The short Latino wondered in. Logan ran out of the bathroom area and over to him.

"I caught Carter and his group of jocks from the football team beating up Kendall here." Logan nodded over to the blonde, who was still sitting on the sink.

"Hey," Carlos walked over and extended his hand. "I'm Carlos… Carlos Garcia. Senior captain of the Soccer team."

"I know who you are. We have the same Bio-Med class." Kendall laughed. "I'm Kendall Knight."

"So I finally meet you Mr. Hockey Captain… From what I hear, you're a big shot around the school. The only junior to ever make captain for the hockey team, ever, in school history." Carlos laughed. "All the sports teams are talking about you."

"Oh. I didn't know I was so popular." Kendall laughed. "It's only the first week of school…"

"Kendall! Are you okay?" A tall brunette with long hair ran in.

"Hey James. Yeah, I'm okay." Kendall nodded.

"Oh hello." James smiled to Logan and Carlos. "James Diamond, co captain of the basketball team." He held out a hand.

"Logan," Logan smiled and took James' hand. "Baseball team captain."

"I'm Carlos, soccer captain." He smiled and shook James' hand.

"I know who both you are. I hear awesome things about you both all the time…" James laughed. Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Dude I cornered those football jocks and punched them all in the face for you." James stated, turning to Kendall.

"Why'd you do that?" Kendall sighed. "I told you I can fight my own battles."

"I was just watching out for ya." James shrugged.

"You his boyfriend?" Carlos asked. James and Kendall both burst out laughing.

"Nah. Kendall's my stepbrother. His mom married my dad back when we were 5." James stated. "Besides, who'd date this kid… he's all ego and eyebrows." James laughed.

"Well all you care about is your looks and that damn comb!" Kendall stated and ruffled James' hair.

"True." James laughed as he whipped out this comb and started to style his hair. "But I have way better taste in men… I'd never settle for anything like Kendall."

"It's okay, I'd never date anyone like James either." Kendall laughed and looked over to Logan, then winked.

"Well, now that we all know each other, wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving." Carlos stated rubbing his stomach.

"Pardon Carlos… he's an infant and needs to eat every 3 hours." Logan laughed. "Why don't you two join us for our after school chow down."

"Okay." Kendall nodded.

"Sounds cool." James smiled.

"Well I guess we all have to drive over there." Kendall stated as they all went to the Captains' and Coaches' parking lot.

"Meet us at the Diner on Main Street." Logan told James and Kendall.

"Kay." James hit the unlock button on his key and climbed into his torch red Corvette.

"Dude! You're the kid with the 2010 zr1 Corvette*! Lucky!" Carlos laughed. "I just have this crappy little '99 Honda Accord*." He sighed and kicked the hubcap of the green car. "Got it from my dad."

"Eh. I want a new one." James shrugged as he let the top down.

"A new one!" Carlos stared with wide eyes.

"Meet ya there, Logan." Kendall stated and gave the brunette a big smile.

"Okay Kendall." Logan smiled back and climbed into his 2008 blue Jeep Wrangler Islander*.

Kendall laughed and started his deep purple Mazda 3*. He pulled out and followed Logan the whole way there.

"Well that was a waste of gas money…" Logan sighed.

"Kinda…" James stated as they entered the burger place.

"Hey look who is all fixed up. Captain Fag boy!" Carter walked over.

"Leave him alone Carter! He did nothing to you." Logan stepped up.

"What are you gonna do doctor boy? Throw softballs at me?" Carter asked, getting into Logan's face. He towered a good 6 inches over Logan, but Logan stood his ground.

"Just leave… just because he made team captain at his age, doesn't mean you should be jealous. It just shows you're weak." Carlos scoffed.

"Wow… is there a fag convention for the captains of school sports going on? We have the four major fags of the school all on the same side." Carter laughed.

"FYI… Coach Tucker eats here every Monday night." Carlos stated. "I'd watch what you say Carter." They all looked up as the coach's car pulled up.

"Shit…" Carter turned to leave. "This isn't over you bunch of fag boys!" He stated and shoved past them and out the door.

"I don't need you guys to fight my battles…" Kendall stated as they sat in a booth. James and Kendall on one side, Carlos and Logan on the other.

"Hey Carlos, Logan… Who are the new guys? New arm candy?" A woman, around 40, walked over.

"Not yet at least. "Carlos joked.

"What can I get for you boys?" She asked.

"The usual Sara." Carlos smiled.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks." She smiled and jotted it down.

"Same for me." Logan told her.

"Uhm. What they're having." James stated.

"I dunno James." Carlos stated. "I get a burger with their special hot sauce on it."

"I'll handle it." James stated.

"And you Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Eyebrows?" She turned to Kendall.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and a strawberry shake." He smiled.

"Okay." She jotted everything down and left.

"I want to help you Kendall…" Logan spoke up. "If you're gonna be my new 'arm candy', I want to protect you."

"But I thought you were closeted." Kendall tilted his head to the left.

"I'd show you off." Logan smiled.

"Wait! Are we pairing off now!" Carlos gasped. "I call James!"

"Wow…" James blushed softly. "I got food and a boyfriend all at once." He laughed.

"I guess this was more like a date then." Logan smiled to the blonde across from him.

"Wow… four team captains are here eating dinner together." Coach Tucker walked over.

"Hey Coach." The four waved.

"Where you get the bruise Knight?" He asked, pointing to the bruise forming on Kendall's eye.

"Just a bit of rough housing." He lied.

"Okay. Hey, if Carter and the football team mess with you, tell me okay?" He stated.

"Sure coach." Kendall nodded and he left.

Sara brought over their food and they dug in.

"So you're Captain of the Basketball team?" Carlos asked James.

"No. Co captain." James sighed. "I wasn't as lucky as Kendall… his sports talent didn't rub off on me."

"I was born with these skills!" Kendall laughed between bites.

"It's cool that we're all into sports." Logan stated.

"Fuck this burger is hot!" James whined, drinking down half his coke.

"I warned ya darlin'…" Carlos stated.

"James just is weak…" Kendall joked.

"Shutty!" James pouted.

"So is baseball a fun sport?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Yeah. I like it." Logan shrugged.

"It sounds fun." James stated.

"And you play soccer?" James asked Carlos.

"Yep. Since I was 6." He nodded then shoved the last bit of his burger in his mouth. "Ugh I'm so full…"

"Yeah… until 3 hours from now, when you are hungry again." Logan laughed.

"Well I'm done, my mouth is on fire…" James whimpered and pushed his plate, with half his burger still on it, away.

"I'm full." Kendall smiled and finished the last of his shake.

"Wanna go hang out at my house?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. But can James and I drop our cars off?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. That's fine. Saves gas." Logan nodded. They all walked back to their cars.

"Just follow us." James told the older two.

"Okay." Logan nodded.

They followed James and Kendall to the rich side of town. Carlos whipped out his phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?" Logan nestled his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Dude they live here!" Carlos gasped as they drove past all the large houses.

"I guess so." Logan shrugged and hung up his phone as both Kendall and James pulled into the large driveway of a tall 3 story house.

"Just park on the street." Kendall yelled to Logan and Carlos.

"Come on in." James motioned for them to follow.

"I can't believe you live over here…" Carlos ran over to James. "My boyfriends' a rich kid." He smiled and took James' hand in his.

"Eh." James shrugged and fished around his pocket for the house key. "My dad is a lawyer. And Kendall's mom is the manager of a 5 star hotel."

"Mom! Steven! James and I are home!" Kendall yelled as they walked in.

"Oh Kendall! James!" A young girl ran down the flight of stairs. "Who are the others?" She asked.

"This is Carlos and Logan. Our boyfriends." James smiled.

"Oh cool." She smiled.

"Carlos, Logan, this is Katie. Our little sister." Kendall stated.

Both Logan and Carlos waved.

"Mom, Steven and Jayce* are in the kitchen." Katie stated.

"Jayce is home!" James gasped and ran for the kitchen.

"Who is Jayce?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"James' twin brother. He left to go to boarding school in Ireland once we hit high school. It's his yearly visit."

"Oh. Cool." Carlos nodded and the three made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Kendall smiled and kissed her.

"Where did you get this bruise?" She held his face in her hands.

"It's nothing mom…" Kendall pulled away.

"Kendall who are your friends?" She asked looking over to Logan and Carlos.

"Mom, this is Logan Mitchel. He's the senior captain of the baseball team, and my new boyfriend." Kendall beamed.

"Oh hunni! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him.

"Nice to meet you… Mrs…" Logan paused.

"Just call me Jen." She smiled and shook Logan's hand.

"Hey Jayce." Kendall smiled and hugged the boy. He was James' twin, but they were far from identical. James' hair was a dark brown, and Jayce's hair was a light brown, almost blonde. The one thing that they shared was their eyes. They had their mothers' hazel eyes. Both boys had the Diamond stature: muscles, sturdy, and tall.

"I thought you said he was your twin." Carlos stated.

"He is, he looks like my mom though." James stated. "Oh! Dad… Jen… Jayce… this is my boyfriend Carlos." He introduced. "He's a senior as well."

"Are you on a sports team at school?" Steven asked.

"Yes sir. I'm captain of the soccer team." Carlos nodded.

"How long you been playing?" Steven asked. "Jayce plays as well."

"Since I was 6, sir." Carlos told him.

"Carlos, you don't have to call me sir." The man smiled.

"I call all adults sir or ma'am." Carlos told him.

"Good kid." Steven patted him roughly on the shoulder.

"James and I were going with Logan and Carlos, over to Carlos' house." Kendall told them.

"Do you and Carlos drive?" Steven asked Logan.

"Yes sir." Logan nodded. "I have been since I was 15."

"Same here." Carlos added.

"I trust you both will take care of our sons." Steven stated.

"Of course!" Logan nodded.

"Yes sir." Carlos nodded as well.

"How old are you boys?" Jen asked.

"I turned 18 this past Monday." Carlos told them.

"I turn 18 on the 14th of September." Logan stated.

"That's wonderful. Well happy late birthday Carlos." Steven smiled.

"Thank you sir." Carlos smiled and James pulled him close.

"We're gonna go now." Kendall stated and took Logans' hand.

"Okay. Just be home at 7, we're going out to dinner." Jen told them.

"Yes ma'am." Logan nodded.

"Of course." Carlos smiled.

"See ya later." James waved.

"Bye." Kendall waved as well as they left.

"So to my house?" Carlos asked as he and James climbed into Carlos' car.

"Yep." Logan nodded and he and Kendall boarded Logans' car.

"I like your Jeep." Kendall stated as Logan started the car and pulled out after Carlos.

"Eh. It's old. It was my first car. My parents bought it for me, before the accident." Logan trailed off.

"What accident?" Kendall asked.

"They died two weeks after my 15th birthday. Really bad car accident." Logan paused. "My mom's brother came to stay with me. He's my grandparents youngest… he was an oops baby, he's only 28." Logan paused.

"Oh wow… a very big oops…" Kendall laughed. "Is he still living with you?"

"No… he moved in after my parents passed… then right after I turned 16… he started to molest me." Logan looked over to Kendall.

"What!"

"Yeah… So I called the cops on him, an he's in jail now." Logan stated. "I've been living alone ever since."

"Logan… I'm so sorry…" Kendall paused. "I wish I would've known you back then, I would've protected you…"

"Thanks Kendall." Logan smiled and reached over, taking Kendall's hand in his.

"I'm sorry my car is so crappy…" Carlos stated as James climbed in.

"It's great. Honest." James smiled.

"But I look so stupid compared to you… you have this amazing car, and house… and family… I just have this piece of junk, and I'm not rich…" Carlos sighed. "I understand if you want to dump me now."

"Carlos. I won't dump you because of what you drive, or where you live, or even if you're not rich… I like you so much… I may live on the rich side, but I'm not that snobby." James smiled.

"Really?" Carlos asked. "I never want to be apart from you James…" Carlos smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well I don't plan on dumping you." James smiled and squeezed Carlos' hand.

"Will you give me a ride in your nice car sometime?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." James nodded. "So what's your family like?"

"I have a mom, dad, an older sister and a gerbil… oh wait… the gerbil died… I do have a fish though." Carlos told him.

"Aren't you sad about your gerbil?" James asked.

"A little… I'm not a very good pet person… My sister is though." Carlos smiled. "So is Katie your full sister?"

"No. She's Jen and my dads' kid."

"Oh." Carlos nodded and pulled into his driveway. "Just park behind me." Carlos yelled out this window to Logan.

"Kay!" Logan yelled back and pulled in behind him.

"Welcome to my house." Carlos opened the door to the small one story house. "I know it's like a cardboard box compared to where you and Kendall live, but…" Carlos got cut off by James' kiss.

"It's a cute home." James smiled and caused Carlos to blush.

"I love it." Kendall smiled. "It's like the house that my mom and I lived in when I was little." Kendall smiled.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't always rich." Kendall laughed.

"So what do you guys want to do? My parents get off at 6, and it's 4:30 now." Carlos stated. "Wanna play video games? Or watch a movie? Or hang out up stairs?"

"We can just hang out." James stated.

"That sounds great." Kendall nodded.

"Well let's go." Logan smiled and followed Carlos and James up the stairs. "Coming?" He held a hand out to Kendall.

"Yep." Kendall nodded and took the offered hand.

"Welcome to my room." Carlos waved his arm at the end of the hallway, where it ended.

"Is it like the entrance to the train on Harry Potter? Do we run at the wall?" Kendall asked.

"No." Carlos laughed and reached up to grab a rope that hung over head. He pulled and a ladder folded down. "I have a loft bedroom." He stated and climbed up. Logan followed, leaving James and Kendall standing there.

"Are you coming?" Carlos poked his head out the opening.

"Y… yeah." James nodded and climbed up the ladder.

"Oh wow!" Kendall and James both gasped. It looked so cool. He had his own little kitchen area, a walled off bedroom area and even a small living room.

"Like it?" Carlos asked.

"It's so cool! Better than my room!" James stated.

"Really?" Carlos looked up at James and smiled.

"Yes really." James touched Carlos' cheek.

They moved to sit on the couch and floor.

"So I have a question…" Kendall spoke up first.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Are we… gonna show our relationship off at school?"

"I was wondering the same thing." James stated.

"I want to, if you do." Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around James' waist.

"I want to!" James smiled and kissed Carlos' cheek.

"Kendall? We don't have to… if you don't want to…" Logan told the blonde.

"I want to." Kendall nodded. "I do more than anything." Kendall paused and let his head fall.

"Carter's attacks might get worse…" James spoke up.

"I don't care…" Kendall stated from behind his bangs, which were covering his eyes.

"But," Logan took Kendall's face in his hands and lifted his head so they made eye contact. "Kendall… would you really risk the broken bones?"

"Logan, I would to call this place home." Kendall told him. He smiled.

"Okay." Logan smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"Logan and I will help James protect you from Carter." Carlos stated.

"I don't need anyone's protection!" Kendall stood.

"Kendall… I'm your boyfriend, I'm going to protect you as best I can." Logan stood.

"But…" Kendall looked over to his brother and Carlos, who both had looks of 'Do as I say!'. "Okay… fine…" He sighed.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey baby!" Carlos ran over, with Logan right behind him, as James and Kendall walked into the school.

"Hey 'Los!" James smiled and kissed him. A few freshman kids scoffed and walked away.

"Hey you." Logan walked up to Kendall and placed a hand on Kendall's chest.

"Hey Loges." Kendall smiled and started to lean over and kiss the brunette.

"What a loving image…" Carter spat.

"Carter…"

"Knight you are such a fag… and I can't believe you are hooked up with Mitchel!" Carter turned to Logan. "You actually like this fag? Dude…"

"I love Kendall… And you're just a jealous fuck…" Logan stated.

"Just leave Carter." Kendall stated.

"What did you say to me Knight!" Carter charged forward and shoved Logan out of the way to get to the blonde. He grabbed the collar of Kendall's plaid button up. "Who gave you the right to even talk to me you fag! You being an underclassman and a fag… just makes me want to…" He raised his fist and pulled back to punch Kendall.

"Stop right there Carter!" Coach Tucker walked over.

"Coach!" Carter released Kendall and turned to face the man.

"You leave Knight alone. You have no reason to beat him up, especially not because he is a homosexual. He's a captain just like you."

"But coach! He's only a junior!" Carter stated.

"No! This is your warning! I see or hear about you threatening Kendall one more time, and you're going to be kicked off the team."

"Coach! I'm the captain!" Carter stated.

"So. Leave him, Mitchel, Diamond, and Garcia alone! Or else!" He stated and left.

"Wow…" Kendall stood planted to his spot.

"You okay?" Logan asked. "He didn't hurt you any?"

"No." Kendall shook his head as Logan started to fix Kendall's rumpled shirt. "I'm okay Loges." He took Logan's hands in his. "Thanks for worrying." He smiled and placed a small kiss on Logan's nose.

xxxxxxxxx

"School was awful…" Kendall whined as he stood gathering all his stuff from his locker that he would need.

"It's only the beginning of the year…" Logan laughed.

"Meet me after practice?* I have weights." Kendall stated.

"Yep. Baseball practice ends at 4. So I'll meet you in the locker room."* Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's nose before running down the hall and to the locker room.

"Ready to go do weights?" Kendall turned to James.

"Yep." James smiled and slung his backpack over a shoulder. They slowly made their way down to the locker room to change then over to the weight room.

"Doesn't Carlos have weights?" Kendall asked.

"No. The soccer kids train with the runners on the track team to build their leg muscles… or something like that." James told him as Kendall spotted him with the weights.

"Oh. Cool." Kendall shrugged.

At a quarter to 4, James and Kendall made their way back to the locker room to change.

"That was a really good work out…" Kendall stated.

"Yeah." James laughed. "I guess…"

"Good practice guys," Logan and the rest of the baseball team walked in. "We are getting lots better." He smiled.

"Go home, get some rest." Coach Tucker stated and the guys all dispersed.

"Hey you two." Logan walked over.

"You look super hot in a baseball uniform… with those tight pants on…" Kendall snickered as Logan straddled the bench to take off his shoes.

"I try." Logan laughed and pulled off his clothes.

"Careful Logan, Kendall might jump you…" James laughed. "I'm gonna go meet Carlos, meet at the diner?"

"Yep." Logan nodded.

"See ya then." Kendall looked away from Logan long enough to wave.

"Have you ever seen another guy naked before?" Logan asked as he pulled on his khaki shorts and a baggy shirt.

"Not a guy I was in love with…" Kendall admitted.

"You love me?" Logan asked and stood.

"Yeah…" Kendall smiled and pulled Logan in close for a kiss.

"I'll be right back." Logan stated and walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh you faggots are here…" Carter groaned.

"Oh shut up Carter! Don't worry I'm not gonna jump you in the locker room… you're to damn ugly…" Kendall laughed and turned to lock his lock. "Why don't you just get out of here…"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Carter yelled and slammed Kendall's head into his locker door. The slam of locker rang through the now silent locker room. Kendall fell to the ground, holding his face.

"Kendall!" Logan screeched and ran out of the bathroom and over to Kendall the same time Coach Tucker was walking in.

"What the hell?" He ran over to Kendall, who had blood pouring out of his nose. "That's it Carter! You're cut! Get your things and get the hell out of my locker room!" He yelled.

"But coach!" Carter stopped.

"Now!"

Carter let out a grumble and stormed over to his locker.

"Let's get you to the hospital, I think it's broken…" He helped Kendall up.

"Loges, call my mom? Actually just call James, and he'll call my mom."

"Okay baby." Logan nodded and dialed Carlos' number.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked the first chapter! Not sure how many there will be... <em>

*I know **nothing** about cars! I googled each one of these!

*Pronounced like J.C. Sure it sounds girly… but who cares!

*The school only has one male coach, Coach Tucker, so there are days assigned to each sport. (That's how it is at my school)

*On the day's that a sport doesn't have practice, they have weights. (Again, that's how it is at my school)


End file.
